


Animal

by Agent_Mothman



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Song Lyrics, rarl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Mothman/pseuds/Agent_Mothman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl, Ron and Mikey get drunk in the backyard of Deanna's house at one of her boring parties. After Mikey goes home, Carl and Ron dance. (Based off the song Animal by Neon Trees)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

_Here we go again_  
_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

There he is. Ron Anderson, sneaking beer with Mikey, trying to make his way to the back porch and away from the rest of the partygoers. Carl tilts his head slightly to the right, trying to get a look as they make their way out to the backyard of Deanna’s house. 

The party is dull, apart from the watered down alcohol and occasional eye roll from the rest of his group. Carl wasn’t focused on this, though. He was focused on kind of - sorta - spying on his string bean of a friend. Carl found himself borderline obsessed with the teen and his wellbeing. 

He considers following him outside for a few minutes, lost in his own thoughts before he acts, weaving through the adults eating some shitty casserole off of mini dinner plates. He pulls the sliding door open, stepping out into the chilled night air. Carl can’t help but grin and laugh at his friends who are somehow tipsy already. The two are jumping around erratically and singing along to the shitty song that they're playing inside. He laughs at them as they tell him to join in, sloshing the beer down their fronts as they bounce to the beat.

“No, I’ll stay outside the splash-zone, thanks.” He grins, glad to see his friends happy for once, in the world of the dead.  

_So take it easy on me_  
_I'm afraid_  
_You're never satisfied_

“Uh, no, Carrrrrl.” Ron laughs, reaching for my hands and pulling me into the dumbass triangle of horrible dancing and singing. Carl laughed and jumped anyway, despite not being one of the drunk ones. 

They got him to drink some of the beer as the night grew old. It tasted bad, but Carl stopped really caring as they kept fucking around. 

_Here we go again_  
_We're sick like animals_  
_We play pretend_  
_You're just_  
_A cannibal_

Mikey had to leave after an hour or so, and Carl was left alone with drunk Ron. The two told jokes and walked around the yard, stumbling and giggling stupidly. The shorter boy didn’t know the night could get better; but he started to get the vague idea that their drunkenness was influencing them to be more upfront with each other when the older boy wrapped his arms around Carl's neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

_And I'm afraid_  
_I won't get out alive_  
_No, I won't sleep tonight_

Carl froze a little, slowly hugging back. 

“You know,” Ron began, swaying from side to side to the muffled music echoing from inside the house. “You smell good.”

Blinking, Carl couldn’t help but laugh. His friend must be a lot more wasted than he'd originally thought.

“No, really... You smell good, Grimes...” They step from side to side to the music. 

“Thanks?” Carl chuckled, hand sinking to the small of Ron’s back and resting there. 

Ron pulled back for a moment before resting his cheek against Carl’s. The two stood like that for a moment before Carl turned, raising an eyebrow at the dirty-blond. 

“I like you…” Ron slurred his words. “I like you a - a lots… I like you lots...” Carl’s face heated up as he listed to Ron talk. The taller of the two leaned over, planting a sloppy kiss on Carl’s flushed cheek. 

_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waiting for?_

“Ron..” Carl isn’t sure what else to say as he turns his head, face to face with the drunken boy. The latter leans in, pressing his warm lips against the shorter’s. 

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

The boys attack each other’s lips gently, eyes closing as they give in to the drunken ideas forming in their minds. Their lips crash and they smile into the act, biting and licking slowly, shy yet needy. 

_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_

They’re laughing and hugging at each other as they continue, but the sliding door opens as someone calls into the dark.

“Ron! Time to go!" 

_What are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting for?_

They pull apart, searching each other’s eyes. Ron stepped away from Carl with a smile. Carl wasn’t sure what to say. What was there to say? Should he thank him? He doesn’t get long to think about it before Ron kissed him goodbye.

“I’ll see you tomorrow…” And Ron leaves the yard. Carl is left in the dark, breathing heavy with the taste of the blond lingering on his lips.

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_


End file.
